This invention relates generally to a mounting assembly, and more particularly, to a bracket assembly for mounting an electrical component.
In the industry of retail electronics, businesses often plug electronic products into power outlets so that a consumer may view and/or use the product before deciding whether to purchase the product. But the rapid development and improvements of electronic products cause stores to frequently reconfigure the display of the products. Moreover, stores often change the displays to encourage consumers to purchase certain items and to provide a greater aesthetic appeal for the store.
Although the displays in retail stores are frequently changed, the structure that holds the products are changed less frequently. Nevertheless, store operators would like the ability to move products around the store without having to worry about whether the product can be plugged into an outlet. In one known structure, receptacle outlets are removably attached to wire-frame supports by using brackets that grip the wires. However, these brackets are unable to grip stanchion supports, which have vertical openings along one-side of a rectangular frame. Furthermore, other brackets fail to provide the proper support for power strips having multiple outlets.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for a bracket that supports electrical components and for a bracket that will allow stores to reconfigure product displays without changing or reconfiguring the underlying support system.